Misterio en Midnightfalls
by Naria Burrfoot
Summary: ¡CONTINUACIÓN! Visiones fatídicas desveladas x una bufanda Gryffindor...una excursión a Escocia...pociones de invisibilidad...dos profesores misteriosos e interesantes:Remus Lupin y Josh Shadow ¡y Eleine y Claire listas xa desvelar el enigma!REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y demás personajes son de la Rowling y yo no gano nada con esto (sólo perder el tiempo y echarme unas risas). Asi que no me demanden, please!!

Bueno, aquí está la segunda parte de las aventuras de este par de Slytherins (de las cuales SI soy dueña, jejeje). Aunque este primer capítulo está escrito por una amiga mía y compañera de fatigas de escritura Rayne. Mil gracias por iniciar una aventura tan estupenda con un comienzo así! (ahora sólo nos queda escribir lo-q-tu-ya-sabes).

Sin mas dilación, os dejo con el primer capítulo (casi es como un trailer introductorio) del fanfic! y porfaporfaporfa... ¡dejad un review! No tardais nada y nos haceis super felices!! Gracias mil!!! ;)

**_Misterio en Midnightfalls_**

- ¡¡Qué fastidio!!- espetó Claire, mientras las dos Slytherin caminaban orgullosas, en el centro de todo el gentío que salía del comedor. Con las ganas que tenía de pasarme toda la tarde haciendo el vago, ¡estúpido Gryffindor!

Eleine torció sus labios en una pícara sonrisa mientras dos babosos Hufleppuff la miraban con avidez y cuchicheaban acerca de su minúscula falda del uniforme, nada condescendiente con el reglamento de la escuela.

- Venga Claire –comentó –no te lo crees ni tu, ¿ pasarte dos horas en clase de pociones con tu amado Snape? –llegado este punto quedó unos instantes callada, imaginando la desagradable pesadilla que sería para todo el mundo, (exceptuando a la devota Claire, por supuesto), un castigo similar.

- Sabes perfectamente, compañera.- le contestó.- que pasaría dos horas con Snape en un lugar muy distinto que la asquerosa clase de pociones....- Eleine prefirió no imaginárselo.-...¡y menos aún castigada!¡limpiando toda la mierda con unas inútiles herramientas muggle!¡Qué grima!¡y encima, en compañía de un apestoso Gryffindor!...

La desdichada Claire habría continuado con su plática de no ser por que Malfoy, Zabini y sus secuaces se interpusieron en el camino de las chicas.

- ¿Cómo estáis encantos ?.- Se pavoneó Draco delante de unos boquiabiertos Ravenclow de primer curso.

- Vaya Draco, hacía ya unos días que no nos veíamos.- Se adelantó Eleine, intentando quitarse de encima la mirada petrificadora de Blaise.- ¿...dónde te metes?

-Lo mismo me preguntaba de vosotras.- contestó con su peculiar carisma mientras que sus ojos grises escrutaban el rostro de Claire, que le miraba con una media sonrisa.

- Lo siento, Draco.- manifestó Claire con dulce entonación.- Estos días hemos estado muy ocupadas. Teníamos que hacer un trabajo para el nuevo profesor, ese estrafalario de Josh Shadow. Pero tu próximo partido de Quiddich (Slythering Vs. Ravenclow) no me lo perderé por nada del mundo...

-Si, si, claro.- interrumpió Eleine, que intuyó en un instante que lo mejor sería despegarlos antes de que fuera imposible.- ...tenemos que irnos, ya nos veremos chicos...

En ese preciso momento Blaise hizo un movimiento que sorprendió a la sonriente Eleine, se acercó tanto, que sus labios rozaron la cálida oreja de la Slytherin mientras susurraba: ..."tengo que hablar contigo"...

En menos de un segundo, cada grupo continuó su camino y la intrigada Eleine (que siempre había sido muy curiosa) no pudo evitar realizar conjeturas acerca de lo que el frágil y moldeable Zabini pretendía de ella.

El gentío, y mas especialmente los chicos de Howgarst, asediaban a las Slytherin con fulminantes miradas y comentarios en voz baja. Por allí caminaban los gemelos Weasley, seguramente maquinado alguna de sus travesuras. También el famosillo Potter seguido de sus perritos falderos, Ron y Hermione. El equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor al completo, (Elein tuvo verdaderos problemas para que Brian no la viera)..., además de otros perdedores de las correspondientes casas, que pensaban que llegarían a ganarse la vida de un modo decente en el mundo mágico. "Menudos ilusos..."

- ¿Tu qué harás esta tarde?- Preguntó Claire a su compañera mientras guiñaba el ojo a un soso de tercero.

- Pues tengo recuperación de una clase de Adivinación, con los retrasados Ravenclaw...- suspiró .-...¡¡vaya!! ¡lo había olvidado!, hoy toca clase de "Adivinación a partir de una pertenencia"...y yo no he traído nada..., ¡ey déjame algo!

-Ni lo sueñes, sabes que a mi me dan muy mal rollito esas cosas, además lo mio son las pociones....- Se despidió burlonamente mientras corría hacia las mazmorras, obligando a un grupo de chicos girarse para verla contornear su cuerpo.

- ¡Vaya mierda!- Contestó Eleine quedándose sola en el centro del pasillo. "Bueno, puedo coger algo prestado...si, entraré en la Biblioteca, que me pilla de paso, y cogeré algo que este sobre alguna mesa, luego lo devolveré...o no, jeje" pensó.

Y así lo hizo, fue tan fácil o más como pensarlo; había recogido una solitaria bufanda gryffindor, que ahora llevaba guardada en su maletín.

Llegó a clase unos minutos tarde, habían empezado ya con sus estúpidas y

falsas visiones sobre objetos varios. La profesora Treelowny, al advertir la llegada de Elein, se acercó, y la explicó de manera resumida y con un fingido entusiasmo, como debía hacerlo. Elein se puso la bufanda y cerró los ojos. Nada.

Claire golpeó la puerta de la clase con decisión entrando acto seguido. Snape se encontraba sentado en su mesa. Con sus vestiduras negras habituales se resaltaba el pálido y serio rostro que tanto intrigaba a la joven Slythering.

-Señorita Shadowland.- repuso con su siseante voz.- Llega pronto, como a todas mis clases....- reflexionó pausadamente.- ...aún no ha llegado el Gryffindor...

- Oh profesor, sabe que su asignatura es la que más me interesa, aunque aún no entiendo el por qué de mi castigo...

_Nada. Casi nada. Una línea blanca. No, una mano blanca en la oscuridad, una mano que reposa sobre un regazo igualmente pálido. Esta quieta y parece mármol,__ todo ello es piedra y el torso esta rígido, tanto, que es casi imposible imaginar que dentro latiera un corazón. Esta rodeado de maleza, hojas negras a su alrededor. ¡Sangre! Unos hilillos de sangre oscura petrificada tiñen la blancura de la piedra. Silencio. Solo el movimiento de las hojas de un grande y oscuro árbol._

- Señorita, sabe que es mi alumna aventajada, una de las pocas por las que apostaría dentro de Howgarths, la mejor...

Claire, se deshizo con estas palabras y no pudo evitar una ardiente mirada con sus azules iris a su querido profesor que en ese momento se había levantado y se acercaba a ella con mucha decisión.

- Entonces...- Casi tartamudeó la Slytherin sintiendo muy cerca el aliento de Severus.- ...¿por qué estoy aquí?

_Ruido. Si, unas voces se acercan. Son gritos. Dos hombres se pelean sobre el cadáver. La lucha es encarnizada, animal, salvaje. Solo se ven dos formas moverse a gran velocidad. Al rededor, oscuridad. Viejos arboles de un bosque sombrío. Unos ojos miel adornan un rostro despeinado, colérico. Lupin. Remus Lupin._

- Los dos sabemos que no te merecías este castigo.- Susurró Snape a escasa distancia, mientras apoyaba su fría mano en la desorientada cabeza de Claire. –Sólo quería...

En ese preciso y fastidioso instante llamaron a la puerta de la clase y todo se deshizo como una madeja de lana zarandeada por un gato travieso. Se perdió el dialogo de Severus, se deshicieron las expectativas de Claire y se deshizo la interesante visión de Elein. Y todo por un estúpido Gryffindor que decía tímidamente:

- ¿Se puede?...

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo!! ¿Te ha gustado? ¿si? ¿no? Pues ya sabes!! Review!!! Que hay que expresar la opinión siempre que se pueda!! ;)

Aprovecho para dar las gracias desde aquí a Aleydis y Nimh, que escribieron un review en el último capítulo de "Eleine, Claire y el Finde maldito". Mil gracias a las dos!!

Nos leemos!!!


	2. Capítulo 2

Antes de que me vuelva a estresar y a resultar imposible subir nada en mucho tiempo... subo el capítulo 2! Espero sus reviews, please... No tardan nada en dejar un par de líneas con su opinión y me ayudan un montón a mejorar y seguir escribiendo!! Gracias y sin más tardanza... capítulo 2!!

**_Misterio en Midnightfalls_**

-... Y justo cuando iba a decirme algo interesante... apareció ese estúpido Gryffindor y lo estropeó todo. Estuve a punto de matarle!!! Aghs!! –relataba Claire bastante agitada a una asombrada Eleine.

- ¿En serio? A mi también me ha sucedido algo raro en Adivinación... pero creo que necesitaré ayuda de tu "avispado ojo interior" porque yo no entendí nada. –mientras le relataba con detalle su extraña visión, las Slytherins se dirigían, libres ya de clases y castigos, a dar un paseo por los jardines de la escuela antes de la cena para comentar con tranquilidad y libres de oídos curiosos todo lo que las había deparado la tarde.

Viendo atardecer al lado del lago, con la única compañía del calamar gigante, Claire pensaba en la predicción de Eleine mientras ésta aún daba vueltas a lo que Snape podía pretender... aunque la resultara un pelín desagradable imaginárselo.

- Déjame ver la bufanda que cogiste en la biblioteca. A lo mejor nos puede dar alguna pista que has pasado por alto... -sacando la prenda de su maletín, Eleine le mostró la aparentemente normal bufanda. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Claire mostró en uno de sus bordes una filigrana granate en la que se entrelazaban dos iniciales; el dibujo era muy elegante, a modo de blasón familiar, pero tan elaborado que hacía imposible diferenciar las letras que lo conformaban... al menos la primera de ellas, que parecía desaparecer casi totalmente bajo una enorme y muy adornada L, posiblemente del apellido.

- Bueno, ahora tenemos iniciales...ilegibles.Y además no conocemos los nombres y apellidos de todos los estúpidos Gryffindors, asi que perdóname si no me emociono demasiado... -replicó Eleine algo molesta por no haber pensado en algo tan obvio como las iniciales.

- ¿Qué harás con ella? ¿Te la quedarás o la dejarás de nuevo en la biblioteca?

- Dudo mucho que me sirva para algo fuera de la clase de Adivinación. Estoy convencida de que la adicta al té perfuma la clase con esencia de cannabis o algo por el estilo para tener sus visiones.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas intentarlo a mí? Tal vez lo de mi ojo interior es verdad. –diciendo esto Claire cogió la bufanda y se la puso, cerrando los ojos como hizo Eleine con anterioridad, quien la miraba con gesto interrogante.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ves algo?

- Nada de nada. Tal vez así...-Eleine no pudo entender nada más de lo que decía Claire porque ésta enterró su cara en la bufanda, intentando mejorar la perspectiva de su ojo interno, tal vez. Eleine bufó algo exasperada y a la vez divertida por la situación. Al oir la suave risa, Claire levantó la vista de la bufanda. -¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Parecemos fans de algún estúpido Gryffindor, admirando con tanta devoción una tonta bufanda... aspirando su perfume... cualquiera diría que has pasado a formar parte del Club de Fans de Harry Potter, por ejemplo. –antes de terminar la frase Claire ya la había tirado la bufanda a la cara y se levantaba con un fingido aire ofendido entre las carcajadas de su compañera.

- Deberíamos irnos. Hay que ir a cenar... y pasarnos antes por la sala común. He caído en la cuenta de que hay alguien que nos podrá decir a quien pertenecen esas iniciales... y hay que averiguar quién huele a canela en el colegio. –al ver la atónita expresión de Eleine, le respondió: -Huélela.

- ¿Canela? Mmm... es algo más dulce... como vainilla o ranas de chocolate... -respondió tras aspirar el dulce perfume que emanaba de la lana, mientras una pregunta cruzaba su mente. -¿Y pretendes que vayamos oliendo a todos los Gryffindors con los que nos crucemos? –se preguntó a sí misma mientras se levantaba del suelo con expresión interrogante y un tanto divertida mientras iba tras Claire, quien ya se encaminaba al colegio.

Al llegar a la sala común Eleine decidió esconder, al menos por el momento, la bufanda en su armario. Ya habría tiempo para devolverla... podría serles útil. Nada más llegar, Claire había ido a buscar a alguien que según ella podría darles la información que necesitaban mientras ella guardaba la misteriosa prenda en su habitación. Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, se sorprendió al ver a Claire charlando animadamente con Zabini en uno de los amplios sofás frente a la ardiente chimenea. Se sentó al lado de Claire mientras le dedicaba al moreno slytherin una sonrisa cortés, a la cual él respondió levantándose y acercándose a ella para depositar levemente dos besos en su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profudamente el perfume de Zabini... para ir practicando, se dijo a sí misma... olía a gominolas... a gominolas de manzana. Con una sonrisa, y una divertida mirada cómplice a su amiga, Claire decidió centrarla en la conversación. Al ser Zabini uno de los ayudantes de Lars Bristol, el prefecto de Slytherin, tenía acceso a archivos y listados de alumnos de cualquiera de las casas. Podía conseguir esa misma noche una copia de todos los nombres y apellidos de los integrantes de todos los cursos de Gryffindor, y nadie se enteraría. Eleine se extrañó de que Zabini se arriesgara a un posible castigo si algo salía mal... pero intuía que el astuto Slytherin no lo haría gratis. Mientras Claire terminaba de planearlo todo, observó que el joven moreno la miraba de una forma un tanto... extraña. Entre calculador y malicioso, pero con un aura de seguridad en sí mismo que le confería un aire un tanto inquietante. Como si planeara algo. Como si tuviera algo en mente.

-"_Tengo que hablar contigo_..." –las palabras susurradas durante su encuentro de esa tarde volvieron a oírse claramente en su cabeza, mientras revivía la escena con él en el pasillo... y la funesta predicción de Adivinación... y el perfume de manzana que ahora pasaba a su lado deseándolas "_bon apètit"_ en la cena mientras abandonaba la sala común... y el brazo de Claire en su hombro devolviéndola a la realidad. A una inquietante realidad.

Cuando llegaron al comedor se percataron de que la mesa de los profesores estaba extrañamente agitada: Dumbledore conversaba animadamente con la vieja-momia-McGonagall; el profesor sustituto de DCAO, Remus Lupin intentaba explicar algo con los cubiertos y parte de su vajilla a Trelawney, quien se había dignado a compartir su cena con el resto del colegio; Snape, con su serio semblante de siempre, hablaba distraídamente con la siempre sonriente señora Sprout, buscando al parecer a alguien con la mirada. Mirada que se encontró en más de una ocasión con la de Claire, quien le miraba furtiva pero embelesadamente, escudándose en los fornidos Crabbe y Goyle que se habían sentado enfrente suyo. El único que parecía ajeno a todo ese jaleo era el nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia, que sustituía a su aburrido profesor fantasma: Josh Shadow, de no más de 27 años, acariciaba lentamente el borde de su copa, perdido en sus pensamientos. A pesar de su silencio y aparente quietud, era el que de toda la mesa llamaba más la atención, por ser el único vestido con ropas totalmente muggles: pantalones anchos con bolsillos, deportivas, y una camiseta de manga larga cubierta por otra camiseta negra de manga corta. Su aspecto deportivo no le impedía dar las clases de Historia como nunca se habían dado en Howgarts: pasó de ser una de las asignaturas más aburridas a una de las más interesantes, y sus clases eran toda una novedad. Si a eso le añadimos su extraño mutismo, sus azules iris analizando todo lo que le rodeaba y su habitual soledad, le envolvía un aura de misterio que resultaba magnética para más de la mitad del alumnado femenino (e incluso parte del masculino). Hasta Claire, normalmente obnubilada con Snape, reconocía que el nuevo profesor era, cuanto menos, interesante.

Antes de que terminaran de cenar, cuando el barullo del comedor era más notable, Dumbledore hizo sonar una de sus copas para atraer la atención de todos. Claire miró interrogante a su amiga, pensando interiormente qué tripa se le habría roto ahora al director para anunciar algo de ese modo. Posiblemente iría referido al ya cercano baile de Navidad, o a la estancia de algunos alumnos durante las vacaciones en el colegio, conjeturaba Eleine. Cuando el silencio se adueñó del comedor, el director se levantó y sin necesidad del hechizo "sonorus" su voz se elevó sobre las cabezas de todos los alumnos.

- Buenas noches. Espero que hayais cenado bien. Antes de que os dirijais a vuestras respectivas Salas Comunes me gustaría haceros un pequeño anuncio. Dirigido principalmente a los alumnos de 5º y 6º curso de todas las casas. –al oír esto, un sonoro murmullo proveniente de los alumnos de esos cursos se mezclaba con los de expectación del resto del colegio por saber qué se le habría ocurrido en esta ocasión. Levantando las manos, consiguió hacer reinar de nuevo la calma, y prosiguió:

- Como ya sabréis, este año nuestro querido Profesor Binns ha tenido que tomarse un más que merecido descanso tras largos años de docencia... y en su lugar contamos con la inestimable labor de Josh Shadow, que ha hecho que las horas de siesta de Historia de la Magia sean cosa del pasado. –al decir esto más de la mitad de los alumnos evitó mirar directamente al anciano, quien repasaba con sus lentes de media luna todo el comedor.

- Bien, creo que vuestro profesor tiene algo que comunicaros. Profesor Shadow, cuando quiera...

Diciendo esto, Dumbledore se sentó y se levantó de su lugar el joven Josh. Con su mirada penetrante, recorrió el comedor al igual que antes lo había hecho el director, y al ver la expectación de todos, fue directo al grano:

- Veréis... hemos preparado un viaje de estudios durante 4 días a Midnightfalls, en Escocia. Como ya sabréis, allí existe uno de los lugares históricamente más interesantes de la magia: la creación del Consejo de Brujos y todas las consecuencias que eso tuvo para nuestra actual organización, la caza de brujas por la Inquisición y su repercusión... y la existencia, aunque no demostrada claro, de todo tipo de seres y criaturas mágicas interesantes...

No pudo continuar. Un alegre griterío se adueñó del comedor y su suave voz quedó sepultada por los comentarios excitados de los alumnos de 5º y 6º y los murmullos de envidia y desilusión del resto de cursos. Tras las naturales muestras de contento que la noticia había provocado, Shadow impuso silencio y continuó hablando.

- El viaje lo realizaremos en dos fechas diferentes con dos grupos, para poder manejarnos mejor. La primera fecha será exactamente dentro de dos semanas. El segundo grupo saldrá una semana más tarde. El primer grupo lo formarán los alumnos de 5º y 6º de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y el segundo los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor. Como profesores al cargo contaré con la inestimable ayuda de Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape. –al oir esto último los alumnos de todas las casas exceptuando a Slytherin, pusieron mala cara. Pero pronto volvieron a sonreir al pensar en todo lo bueno que conllevaba esa salida: romper la monotonía de las clases, una salida a Escocia... el plan era demasiado bonito como para que la presencia de Snape lo estropeara. Obviamente, para Claire era el plan perfecto... y así lo demostraría durante todo lo que quedaba de noche, y durante los días previos al viaje, pensaba Eleine. Con un carraspeo, Dumbledore cortó los agitados murmullos que no cesaban y Josh se sentó, visiblemente emocionado por la acogida que su propuesta había tenido.

- Bien, por lo que veo la idea les ha satisfecho tanto como a nosotros. Antes de que terminen la cena, un anuncio más: para asistir a este viaje es absolutamente imprescindible una autorización paterna firmada. Para ello hemos previsto algo diferente... puesto que este próximo domingo podrán recibir la visita de sus padres, si lo desean, claro. –comentó sonriendo. –Los que no puedan acudir se les enviará la autorización vía lechuza. Pero la semana que viene deberán estar todas firmadas encima de mi mesa, o quien no la entregue no tendrá la posibilidad de visitar a Escocia. Y creánme si les digo que se arrepentirían... Bueno, demasiada cháchara por hoy. ¡Buenas noches a todos!

El impacto final de las palabras de Dumbledore fue como una bomba en casi todas las mesas. ¿Una visita familiar? Eleine no podía parar de comentar con Claire todo lo referente al asunto. Y a la excursión. Por los pasillos no se habló de otra cosa. Ni en las Salas Comunes, donde las conversaciones se alargarían hasta bien entrada la noche.

Cuando Claire y Eleine llegaron a la Sala común de Slytherin, Zabini las hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza desde el fondo de la sala. Se acercaron al grupo formado por Malfoy, Zabini, sus gorilas y un par de chicas más de Slytherin. Tras hablar un par de minutos con ellos, se dirigieron con sigilo a la habitación de Claire, donde Blaise las entregó un enrollado pergamino copiado con pulcritud con su elegante letra. No hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto de su uso, y cuando Claire le agradeció el favor, sonrió irónicamente, elevando una de sus cejas mientras respondía:

- No pretendo ser grosero, pero espero algo más a cambio que un simple "gracias". No os preocupéis, cuando precise algo con lo que podais devolverme el favor, os lo haré saber. Pero ha sido un placer saber que contáis conmigo, preciosas... Ahora si me disculpáis, debo enviar una lechuza a mis padres avisándoles de lo del domingo.

- Buenas noches, Blaise. –respondieron ambas al unísono, Claire enfrascada en la lectura del pergamino y Eleine con un deje de preocupación por lo que Blaise podría pedir a cambio en el futuro. "_Tengo que hablar contigo_..." le recordó la susurrante voz de Blaise en su memoria. Sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos y se acercó a Claire, intentando buscar entre los nombres cuáles de ellos tenían una L en su apellido. Encontraron dos: Sarah Lansdale y Neville Longbottom, de 5º y 6º curso, respectivamente. Compararon las iniciales con las de la bufanda, pero resultaba imposible discernir cúal era la primera letra del enrevesado dibujo. Les quedaba la posibilidad de descubrir cúal de ambos olía a vainilla... pero ninguna parecía muy inclinada por acercarse a Neville o Sarah y olisquearles el cuello. De momento esperarían y observarían. Ahora mismo las corría más prisa el avisar a sus respectivas familias... iba a ser un interesante fin de semana.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy! Ya sabes... déjame un review porfa! Mil gracias!

Nos leemos!!! ;)


	3. Capítulo 3

* * *

Bueeeno... despues de un dia desastroso y fatídico (mi ordenador murió... un minuto de silencio por él; y encima... suspensa claro!!) Ayyyy... esta noche creo que me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma a la religión de Jack Sparrow... Preparad los barriles de ron!! XDD

En finx, que para no amargaros, aquí teneis el tercer capítulo de este fanfic (que no es de Mary Sues para la información de alguna peña...) y que tal y cual.. (ya sabeis: espero que os guste.. blabla... reviews... blabla... borrache...digooo... blabla)

**_Misterio en Midnightfalls_**

- ¡Eleine, cielo!

- ¡Claire cariño!

Ambas Slytherins bajaron apresuradamente las amplias escaleras que conducían al hall del colegio, donde una buena multitud de padres se agolpaba buscando a sus respectivos hijos. Prefirieron huir del agobio que allí había y pasearon por las cercanías del lago,al igual que varias familias que querían disfrutar de mayor tranquilidad. Eleine y su madre abrían la comitiva, seguidas de cerca por Claire y su madre, de la que era fiel retrato. Sus madres se conocían desde sus tiempos de estudiantes de Howgarts, y a pesar del tiempo y de los giros que habían dado sus vidas seguían manteniendo una férrea amistad: Selene, la madre de Eleine, trabajaba como periodista para una conocida publicación femenina, "el equivalente mágico de la Cosmopolitan Muggle", como le gustaba a ella decir. Separada desde hacía tres años de su apuesto marido Marius y con el recién obtenido divorcio (debido a las continuas giras, viajes y escarceos del afamado músico mágico) Eleine apenas sí veía a su padre, pero a pesar de ello no podía evitar tenerle en un pedestal (aunque eso no lo dijera delante de Selene). Por el contrario, Marie, la madre de Claire, había enviudado hacía relativamente poco de su tercer marido, fallecido trágicamente en un accidente en su laboratorio de pociones privado, y ahora mismo se dedicaba a lo mismo que todas las mujeres de su familia: la adivinación para altos cargos. (En el mundo mágico, se entiende). Tras una charla de varias horas hablando de cosas sin importancia aparente ("estás más delgada, cielo, tienes que comer más", "me han comentado que el nuevo profesor de Historia es un poco... rarito, tú ya me entiendes" o "¿habéis visto cómo ha engordado la foca de Parkinson?) decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde en las dependencias de Slytherin, puesto que para ser finales de noviembre hacía bastante más frío de lo habitual.

La sala común estaba animada, por no decir repleta, cuando ambas slytherins y sus madres respectivas llegaron: Blaise y su padre charlaban entre risas, mientras su madre intecambiaba unas palabras con la madre de Draco, Narcissa. El joven Malfoy, por el contrario, no parecía muy contento con la visita de sus progenitores, a juzgar por el semblante serio que lucía. Semblante que cambió radicalmente cuando vio acercarse a Claire y su madre, quien fue a saludar a Lucius de forma bastante efusiva.

- Marie... cuánto tiempo sin vernos. Demasiado, diría yo.

- Sí... desde el funeral, si mal no recuerdo.

- Cierto... ¿qué tal te encuentras? –mientras decía esto, la enguantada mano de Lucius recogió la de Marie ante la atónita mirada de Narcissa, quien se apresuró a cortar la charla que mantenía para dirigirse a estrechar entre sus brazos a la "desconsolada" viuda. "Buena estratagema" –pensó Claire, viendo la furibunda mirada que dirigía su madre al cogote de Narcissa.

Mientras los mayores hacían vida social, los miembros más jóvenes de slytherin comentaban la marcha de esa jornada "familiar".

- A mi me parece una buena idea... para los llorones de primer curso, claro. –opinaba Pansy Parkinson mientras fruncía el ceño, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

- Secundo tu opinión. –apuntó Draco, totalmente estirado en uno de los verdes sofás frente a la chimenea. Claire estaba sentada en uno de los brazos de ese sofá y observaba disimuladamente a Lucius y su madre, que habían dado esquinazo a Narcissa y charlaban animadamente. Tenían muy buena relación, al parecer.

- Pues a mi me parece bien. Total, sólo es un día, y si alguien tenía problemas para conseguir el permiso del viaje, hoy es más que posible que logre camelar a sus padres para obtenerlo. –Eleine, sentada en el sillón situado enfrente del de Malfoy, hacía ya rato que se había percatado de la dirección de las miradas de Claire.

- Es más dificil que se nieguen en persona que por carta, eso es cierto. –corroboró Zabini con la cabeza apoyada a escasos centímetros de la de Eleine. –Aunque yo aún no conozco a nadie que no vaya a ir.

- ¿En serio? Pues yo sí. –Parkinson parecía que había despertado de su amodorramiento ante la posibilidad de chismorrear sobre desgracias ajenas y rumores en general. –De Slytherin vamos todos excepto Arnie y Jason Swekel. De Ravenclaw no falla ninguno, Merlín sabe que sus padres se suicidarían antes que evitar que sus hijos vayan a un "viaje de estudios". De Hufflepuff al parecer hay tres bajas, aunque... ¿realmente importan? Y de Gryffindor...

- Dame una alegría y dime que el Cara Cortada, el Pobretón y la Sangre Sucia no van... -murmuró audiblemente Draco desde su sillón interurmpiéndola, con los ojos cerrados para evitar el brillante resplandor del fuego de la chimenea.

- Puess... lo siento pero allí estarán, Draco. Tan sólo faltará Sarah Lansdale. –Al oír esto, Claire y Eleine dieron un respingo y entrecruzaron sus miradas: Sarah era una de sus posibles candidatos a protagonista de la predicción. Ahora que su presencia en la excursión quedaba descartada, sólo les quedaba...

- Longbottom... -Se escapó de los labios de Eleine antes incluso de que se percatara de que lo estaba pronunciando.

- ¿El pobretón va a ir? ¡Imposible! ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? ¿Prostituirse? –afortunadamente la airada frase de Malfoy cubrió completamente sus palabras y parecía que nadie se había percatado de ello. Los hirientes comentarios y pullas varias que dedicaron al Trio Dorado desde ese momento y las chanzas sobre el resto de Casas tranquilizaron los temores de Eleine. Aunque la mirada escrutadora que le dirigió Zabini cuando se levantaron a despedirse de sus padres tal vez no sugería eso.

A medida que la hora de la cena se acercaba, en las Salas Comunes iban quedando sólo los alumnos. Ambas slytherins se despidieron de sus madres en el hall del colegio, con las autorizaciones firmadas puestas a buen recaudo en sus habitaciones. Claire estuvo hablando un rato con Lucius y Marie mientras Eleine prometía a su madre que no haría nada malo durante el viaje a Escocia: "O al menos no hagas nada que yo no haría", como dijo Selene guiñándola un ojo mientras comenzaba a alejarse el carromato que la llevaba de vuelta a su mansión de Londres. Al rato la madre de Claire también tomó el coche de caballos que la llevaría al pequeño _Chateâu_ de su familia en Gales, bajo la atenta vigilancia de Narcissa, quien suspiraba aliviada viéndola marchar. Los Malfoy fueron los últimos en abandonar el colegio, tras hablar largo y tendido con el jefe de la casa Slytherin, Snape.

El día había sido largo y fructífero. Antes de irse a dormir, Claire y Eleine comenzaron a fraguar un plan para espiar al torpe Gryffindor antes y durante la excursión... quién sabe si la predicción de Eleine sería cierta... pero convenía vigilar a los protagonistas que de momento habían hecho su aparición: el ahora no tan misterioso dueño de la bufanda, Neville Longbottom, y el maduro y peculiar profesor de DCAO.

* * *

Weeenoo... pos aqui esta. Ya subiré más... o no... todo depende de vuestros reviews... y de cómo terminen mis neuronas después de la fiesta Pirata que me pienso pillar esta noche.

Salud, compañeros... yoho!!!

Nos leemos!!!


	4. capitulo 4

Tras unos tristes días... llegó de nuevo la felicidad!!! No suspendí (me miraron mal la nota, q perros), mi ordenador murió pero no perdí todo (benditos disketes y cds q grabé antes del fatídico día) y las buenas noticias nunca vienen solas... así que como toy muy feliz en general voy a subir otro capi, aunque viendo el éxito que tienen mis fanfics en internet creo que me dedicaré a otra cosa.... ya q posiblemente este será el último capítulo que subiré si la demanda de reviews no mejora. (Y es q pa qué voy a subir más si la peña no me lee... subir por subir es tontería, ¿no?)

Ah! Mil perdones a Aleydis y Nimh por no contestar a vuestros reviews en el capítulo anterior, pero con lo depre y de mala leche q estaba se me pasó por completo... ¡lo siento! Al final de este capi prometo contestaros... palabra!!!

Sin más palabrería... ahí va el cuarto capítulo(y de momento último si no recibo reviews). Disfrutadlo!!! (particularmente es mi favorito) ;)

**_Misterio en Midnightfalls_**

El tiempo transcurría lentamente para los alumnos de 5º y 6º... o al menos eso les parecía a ellos. Las clases se hacían eternas, los días eran más largos. Y la excitación por la cercanía del viaje no hacía sino alargar más aún esa sensación de que el tiempo había decelerado su curso. Y fue en una de esas clases infinitas cuando algo avivó un poco el tranquilo transcurrir de los días. En plena clase de DCAO, mientras Remus terminaba de dibujar en el aire con la varita el símbolo de protección que debían ejecutar si se topaban con un "_saugensang_" y media clase estaba embelesada contemplándolo, Eleine vio aterrizar delante de sus narices un papel doblado con total exactitud. No necesitó girarse para saber quién era el remitente:la perfección en los detalles era la firma de Zabini. Lo abrió ante la mirada curiosa de Claire, quien se inclinó levemente hacia su pupitre para poder leerlo mejor. La clara letra de Blaise las habló desde el pergamino:

"_Buscadme esta tarde en la Sala Común. Tenéis que devolverme aquello que os presté_."

Escueto pero directo, y a la vez ambiguo para ocultar su verdadero sentido, por si alguien leía la nota. Eleine casi podía sentir los ojos verdes de Zabini clavados en su espalda, esperando una respuesta. Asintió levemente, y la sensación desapareció. Blaise había recibido la respuesta. Cogiendo una de sus diminutas plumas de colibrí, Claire escribió encima de la mesa "¿Sabes qué puede querer?" para acto seguido pasar la pluma por su anverso más suave, borrando las letras sin dejar rastro. Eleine, muy a su pesar, respondió negativamente. Precisamente eso era lo que más la preocupaba.

Blaise se encontraba en el sillón de siempre, con las ropas de entrenamiento de quiddicht y su Nimbus 2002 apoyada cuidadosamente en el reposabrazos. A primera hora de la tarde no había apenas gente en la Sala Común y pudieron hablar tranquilamente. Blaise fue directo: necesitaba su colaboración para obtener ciertos productos de pociones que sólo se hallaban en el armario del profesor. Y debían cogerlos antes de que el jefe de la casa slytherin se marchara con el primer grupo a Escocia, puesto que era más que posible que en su ausencia dejara cerrado su armario con algún tipo de hechizo que imposibilitaría la operación. El mejor momento para hacerlo era esa misma noche, puesto que Snape estaría liado con los preparativos del viaje y podrían campar por su despacho a sus anchas. No era necesario que ambas jóvenes fueran, con que una de ellas le acompañara era suficiente. Quedaron en encontrarse a las 12 delante de la puerta de su habitación, él tenía el modo de recorrer el colegio sin que pudieran descubrirles.

No pudo añadir nada más, puesto que en ese momento Malfoy y más miembros del equipo de quidditch aparecieron para ir al entrenamiento. Echando una rápida ojeada a los 3, Draco se acercó, y sonriendo a Claire mientras la tomaba del brazo, la llevó a un lado más apartado de la sala para comentarla algo entre susurros. Eleine se mosqueó: ¿a qué venía esa actitud? Cierto era que tras el fin de semana que pasaron juntos su relación era buena, pero no había nada serio entre ellos, o al menos eso sostenía Claire. Y además estaba el tema de Zabini de esa noche. Eleine suspiró mientras Claire despachaba a Draco con una dulce sonrisa y todo el equipo de quidditch atravesaba el muro para salir al colegio. Zabini era el último, puesto que se rezagó para esperar a Draco, y ya de paso mirar inquisitivamente a ambas jóvenes antes de dedicarlas un guiño mientras desaparecía entre el ondeo de la verde capa de entrenamiento.

En cuanto el muro de piedra se cerró, Eleine se dejó caer pesadamente en el enorme sofá verde mientras Claire se acercaba y tomaba asiento, algo más tranquila.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –preguntó agitadamente Eleine.

- ¿Qué me pasa de qué? –preguntó mientras se colocaba la falda ante la atenta mirada de dos enanos de primer curso que iban a sus habitaciones.

- Estás... tan tranquila, como si nada. ¿No te preocupa lo de esta noche? ¿No te preguntas para qué querrá Zabini coger algo del armario de tu querido Snape? Está tramando algo, Claire... ten en cuenta lo que digo.

- Bah! Creo que te preocupas demasiado. Él no hizo preguntas acerca de nuestras pesquisas, y yo tampoco me pregunto para qué necesita sus ingredientes. Ah, y en cuanto a lo de esta noche... no podré ir, asi que te encargas tu, ¿vale?. –con una amplia sonrisa, Claire miró a una sorprendida Eleine, quien se incorporó totalmente y casi gritó.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Pretendes endosarme a mi todo el marrón? –bajó la voz al advertir la mirada curiosa de dos alumnas de 7º que charlaban algo más allá.

- La bufanda la cogiste tu, y tu hiciste la predicción. Tu estabas interesada en saber quién era su dueño, y por eso le pedi a Zabini la lista de nombres. Asi que es justo que seas tu quien ayude ahora a Blaise. Además, si no voy es por una buena causa. Draco me ha pedido ayuda para sus tareas deAdivinación: dice que no se le da nada bien hacer su propio horóscopo...

- Pero... ¡¡¡eso no es justo!!! Tu estabas tan intrigada como yo en saber de quién era la bufanda. Y la idea de acudir a Zabini y pedirle ayuda fue tuya, no mía. Además... ¿Draco pidiendo ayuda para hacer sus tareas? ¡Por favor! No me digas que no es sospechoso... ¿O es que no vais a hacer... tareas?

- Ya te lo he dicho mil veces. Sólo fue cosa de ese fin de semana. Ahora no me interesa él... sino alguien más maduro... y no es Snape.- Casi canturreó.

- Si lo que yo te digo... no hay quien te entienda. Tienes la posibilidad de entrar esta noche en el mismísimo despacho de Snape, de tocar su escritorio, de curiosear sus cosas... y la desperdicias... porque ahora Snape ha dejado de interesarte. –Eleine meneó la cabeza, con una mirada de desconcierto.

- No ha dejado de interesarme, sólo que hay más hombres en mi cabeza. Reconozco que es una pena no visitar su despacho, pero seguro que si ncuentras algo interesante me lo harás saber, ¿no?.

- Ni lo sueñes. A menos que... -Eleine se detuvo, la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y dio un ligero respingo.

- ¿A menos que qué?

- Ya se quién te interesa ahora. Y por qué has aceptado ayudar a Draco... aparte de para endosarme a mí el trabajito de esta noche... -levantó un dedo y lo plantó delante de las narices de Claire, mientras decía acusadoramente: -¡Te gusta Lucius!

- Como diria tu querido Blaise... "touchè". Bueno, espero que esta noche cuando vuelvas de tu aventura con él me cuentes qué tal es el despacho de Snape...

- Te lo contaré... a cambio de que me hagas a mí también las tareas de Adivinación. Yo estaré muy ocupada revolviendo disimuladamente el despacho de tu querido profesor, asi que no tendré tiempo para hacerlas. Total, ya que haces favores a Draco... ¿cómo no me vas a ayudar a mí? –la preguntó con una sonrisa ladina acercándose a ella.

- Está bien... te haré las tareas de Adivinación. Pero más te vale encontrar algo interesante en su despacho... o mañana tendrás el peor horóscopo de todo el colegio.

Faltaban 30 minutos para las 12 cuando Claire abandonó la habitación de Eleine para reunirse con Malfoy, dejando a la inquieta slytherin mirando cada minuto y medio al reloj, pendiente de que las dos agujas se encontraran, pero se dio por vencida: la impaciencia la estaba matando, asi que decidió ir a buscar antes de tiempo a Zabini. Se puso ropa cómoda, se calzó unas deportivas ("por si tenemos que salir corriendo", pensó) y cubriéndose los hombros con la capa se dirigió sin que nadie la viera a la habitación de Zabini, en el piso superior al suyo. Llamó a la puerta, y el suave "pasa" del chico la dejó algo desconcertada: ¿la esperaba tan pronto?. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, un vistazo a la misma puerta la respondió: era totalmente trasnparente por el lado de dentro, de modo que él veía quién estaba fuera, pero no del revés. A una palabra de Zabini toda la superficie transparente se licuó delante de sus ojos, convirtiéndose en un espejo que ocupaba toda la puerta.

- Veo que te gusta mi espejo. –le comentó Blaise desde el escritorio en el que humeaba una pequeña marmita con calentador incorporado. Iba totalmente vestido de negro, con unos pantalones deportivos y un jersey ajustado de cuello alto, lo cual hacía destacar enormemente sus verdes ojos.

- Es... está genial. No lo había visto nunca.

- Es un invento. De mi padre. Del departamento de Investigación en el Uso de Técnicas Mágicas Aplicadas a Objetos (DIUTMAO). No te esperaba tan pronto, pero mejor. Así tendremos más tiempo. –la respondió con una sonrisa mientras la instaba a dejar la capa encima de la capa y acercarse al escritorio.

- ¿Más tiempo para qué? –preguntó Elein escamada. Con un suave suspiro y mirando al techo, Blaise replicó en un suspiro:

- ¿Siempre eres tan desconfiada? Simplemente podremos tomarnos ya la poción y aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que Snape estará fuera de su despacho. Lars me ha comentado que esta noche tenían reunión los Prefectos y los Jefes de Casa para organizar algunas cosas de la excursión. A las 11:30 habían quedado en el despacho de Dumbledore, asi que habrá que aprovechar y darse prisa.

- De acuerdo. Pues entonces no perdamos más tiempo en charlar y vámonos.

- No tan deprisa, chérie. –dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la daba una copa llena del líquido transparente que había en la marmita. Al ver la cara de duda que ponía Elein, Blaise respondió antes de que preguntara. –Es una poción de invisibilidad. No se nos verá, pero se nos oirá y seremos corpóreos, asi que habrá que tener mucho cuidado. Intenté que mi padre me prestara una de las capas invisibles que tiene, pero sospechó que el uso que la daría no sería... éticamente correcto, por así decirlo. –Sonrió mientras le daba un jersey negro y unos pantalones deportivos del mismo color pulcramente doblados, asi como unas deportivas igualmente negras. –Ahora sólo tienes que ponerte esto y tomarnos la poción. Antes de que preguntes por qué... es ropa tratada con la misma poción que beberemos. Reaccionará en cuanto la tomes y se hará invisible, exactamente igual que el resto del cuerpo. Como comprenderás no me parece una gran idea el pasearnos desnudos e invisibles por medio colegio... aunque la idea tiene cierto atractivo, la verdad.... –una sonrisa pícara se extendió por su rostro... pero fue rápidamente cortada cuando Eleine le arrebató con no muy buena cara la ropa de las manos y se dirigió al servicio para cambiarse. Cuando salió se miró en el espejo de la puerta: parecían dos sombras negras con unos brillantes ojos claros, que destacaban aún más en sus rostros. Al ver la mirada apreciativa de Blaise, Elein se apresuró a coger las copas y levantarlas para beber.

- ¡Salud! –brindaron; los verdes iris de Zabini brillando de excitación por encima de la copa, los azul verdosos de Elein entrecerrados para no concentrarse en el posiblemente asqueroso sabor de la poción. Para su sorpresa, no sabía a nada. Era como beber agua caliente. Pero el efecto, como pudo ver, o mejor dicho no ver, era precisamente ése: su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer desde la boca, pasando por la garganta, hasta llegar al estómago, siguiendo exactamente el mismo recorrido que la poción al ser ingerida. Notó un calor que la recorría el cuerpo partiendo desde el centro mismo de su ombligo, y su cuerpo y sus ropas desaparecieron totalmente.

Elein no pudo por menos que maravillarse de cómo Blaise había preparado todo tan cuidadosamente: la elección de la noche estaba cuidadosamente planeada, igual que la preparación de la poción y las ropas. Todo había salido a la perfección y eran totalmente invisibles, si... Elein se dio cuenta de que no se veía a si misma...¡pero tampoco veía a Blaise! Cuando notó una mano invisible que tanteaba su brazo, se percató de que Blaise acaba de encontrarle una pequeña pega a su plan infalible.

- Vaya. Parece una tontería, pero nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en este pequeño inconveniente. ¿Alguna idea aparte de no soltarnos en toda la noche? Que conste que a mí esa me parece una solución estupenda... pero veo que a ti no... -ahogó un gemido de dolor al notar unas uñas invisibles que se clavaban poco a poco en su mano.

- Mmm... pues la verdad es que no. Aunque... espera un momento. –Elein se soltó de la mano de Blaise y se acercó al servicio, de donde cogió un pequeño frasco de colonia que le tendió al aire, esperando que unas manos invisibles lo recogieran.

- ¿Tan mal olor tengo? –bromeó el slytherin mientras se echaba parte del contenido del frasco encima. Un fragante olor a gominolas de manzana invadió la habitación. Después Elein fue la siguiente en perfumarse. Sería un modo de rastrearse entre ellos si se soltaban, aunque para pesar de Elein deberían ir agarrados de la mano para no tener que andar llamándose continuamente. Interiormente, Blaise rogó que la Señora Norris estuviera resfriada. Contaban con poco más de una hora para realizar la visita al armario de Snape.

Tras coger una mochila que Blaise también había rociado con la poción y que se volvió invisible en cuanto la tocó, salieron de las mazmorras de Slytherin con cautela, acostumbrándose a pasar cerca de la gente sin que se percatasen de su presencia. De camino al despacho del profesor Blaise la dijo los ingredientes que necesitaba: un frasco con líquido traquial de gusarapo y cuatro cuernos de Charmeleonis Scandicus. Elein frunció el ceño al pensar para qué necesitaba Blaise esos ingredientes tan complejos, pero recordó que él no las había hecho ninguna pregunta cuando le pidieron la lista de todos los Gryffindors... asi que no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir a la fuerza invisible con olor a gominolas que tiraba de ella en una dirección o en otra, hasta que se frenó delante de una pared aparentemente normal... pero que en realidad era una ilusión, porque la fuerza tironeó de ella, haciéndola atravesar el falso muro, revelando un estrecho pasillo iluminado con la propia fosforescencia de las paredes. "Caray, a Snape le gusta mantener en secreto la localización de su despacho... aunque con los odios que suscita no me extraña en absoluto" pensaba Eleine mientras tomaba buena nota de la disposición del muro... Claire pagaría muy cara esa información, no tenía la menor duda. Una puerta les cerraba el paso, pero Blaise hizo surgir de la nada que era ahora su cuerpo una pequeña vara de cristal que hizo pasar delante de la cerradura, haciendo que la puerta se abriera sin hacer un solo ruido.

- Varas de Prefecto. Lars me debía un favor, asi que no tuvo más remedio que prestármela. Le dije que era para usar esta noche uno de los baños de los prefectos. En realidad sirve para abrir todas y cada una de las puertas de todo Howgarts. Imagínate qué podría pasar si estas varas caen en malas manos... -ahogando una risa traviesa, Blaise la volvió a guardar entre sus ropas y entraron en el misterioso despacho de Snape.

El despacho de su profesor de pociones era amplio, pero ni mucho menos como Claire o Eleine habían imaginado: una enorme mesa se alzaba en medio de la habitación, donde reposaban varios frascos y un par de copas de plata. Una enorme librería ocupaba toda una pared, repleta de libros viejos y volúmenes nuevos. Otra de las paredes albergaba un pequeño laboratorio privado de pociones: con probetas, marmitas y frascos pulcra y cuidadosamente ordenados. Y en la pared del fondo se encontraban los armarios de Snape: uno de ellos era de madera, en el que posiblemente almacenara los resultados de sus experimentos. Y el otro tenía las puertas de cristal, revelando un interior repleto de frascos con todo tipo de ingredientes, polvos y sustancias necesarias para las pociones más complicadas y peligrosas. Se dirigieron apresuradamente hacia este último: Blaise volvió a sacar la Vara de Prefecto, el armario se abrió y Elein cogió los pequeños frascos que necesitaban sin dificultad, pues no en vano era una de las mejores alumnas en pociones de toda la escuela. Una vez hubieron guardado con cuidado los ingredientes en la mochila, habían cerrado el armario y se disponían a irse, unas voces provenientes del armario los dejaron totalmente paralizados. ¡Alguien se acercaba! ¿Podría ser uno de los fantasmas del castillo? ¿Filch haciendo la ronda por alguno de los múltiples pasadizos secretos? ¿O sería... (Merlín no lo quisiera) Snape? Sólo de pensar en lo que podría pasarles si Snape los pillaba robando en su despacho a Eleine se le revolvió el estómago y estuvo a punto de vomitar la valiosa poción. Pero la mano de Blaise la tironeó y su suave voz susurró: "la mesa". Hacia allí se dirigieron, como si fuera un refugio en medio de un huracán: el hueco existente entre las dos macizas patas y el tablón de la mesa los cobijaron; no era un gran espacio y Eleine tuvo que encoger las piernas junto a su pecho, mientras notaba a su lado el hombro izquierdo de Blaise y le oía respirar suavemente junto a su oído. Aterrados, observaron desde su escondite cómo lo que habían tomado por un armario para guardar documentos era en realidad una puerta falsa, que se abrió dando paso a la negra túnica del profesor Snape... y a la afable voz del que le seguía, el profesor Lupin. Las piernas de ambos se dirigieron a la zona de la habitación destinada a laboratorio, y allí oyeron a Snape trajinar con algunos de los ingredientes que allí había mientras Lupin hablaba sin cesar de los fabulosos sitios que debía visitar cuando fuera a Escocia.

- ... por supuesto no debes irte sin pasar antes por la taberna "La escoba astillada", hacen rebaja a partir de la tercera jarra de cerveza... o de lo que sea. Y si pasáis por el Bosque Negro deberías buscar varias especies de "estrellas de plata", las plantas de ese bosque son de las mejores para pociones de todo el país...

- Sé perfectamente las propiedades de las plantas del Bosque Negro, Lupin. No en vano soy el profesor de pociones de este colegio. –casi escupió con rabia Snape ante el profesor de su ansiado puesto, DCAO. Remus se percató de la herida que había hurgado sin querer y se apresuró a disculparse, pero Snape le cortó bruscamente. –Tráeme una de las copas que hay encima de mi escritorio, esto ya casi está.

- S... si. Cómo no. –con horror, vieron acercarse los raídos bajos de la túnica de Lupin, que se frenaron a unos pocos centímetros de los largos pies de Blaise. Oyeron cómo cogía las copas y respiraron suavemente cuando se alejó de ellos y volvía junto al profesor de pociones.

- Bébela deprisa. Sabes que el efecto es más fuerte cuanto más caliente está. –Lupin no contestó, debía estar bebiendo lo que fuera que Snape le había preparado. Cuando depositó la copa en la encimera de mármol del laboratorio, Lupin resopló fuertemente.

- Son... son los efectos... de beber algo tan caliente... -respondió la ronca voz de Lupin. Posiblemente debía estar rojo como un tomate y de ahí venían esos resoplidos y bufidos. –Será mejor que volvamos a la reunión.

- Sí. Y la próxima vez intenta no olvidarte de tus tomas. No puedo estar pendiente de ti y no queremos tener un disgusto, ¿cierto?

- Lo... lo siento. Con el ajetreo de la excursión se me olvidó por completo pasarme por aquí esta tarde. Pero tranquilo, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Eso espero. Vámonos de una vez.

Aguantando la respiración, Eleine vio desaparecer por el falso armario las túnicas de ambos profesores. ¿Para qué necesitaba Lupin pociones? ¿Estaría enfermo? Desde luego muchas mañanas presentaba un aspecto deplorable, pero nunca lo había atribuído a ninguna enfermedad. Sin embargo, a pesar de las ojeras y del cansancio, Lupin tenía una energía fuera de lo normal, y un entusiasmo contagioso... menos para Snape. Moviendo con cuidado las piernas para que el riego sanguíneo volviera a circular, se levantaron y salieron tan rápidamente como sus dormidas piernas les permitieron. Ya en los pasillos del colegio, se permitieron la libertad de correr hasta llegar a su Sala Común, donde aminoraron el paso para no chocar con varios alumnos insomnes que charlaban delante de la chimenea. Sólo cuando Blaise cerró tras de ellos la puerta de su habitación se permitieron respirar fuertemente y relajarse. La huella del cuerpo de Eleine apareció sobre la verde colcha de la cama de Blaise, quien dejaba en esos momentos la mochila sobre su escritorio y se sentaba con cuidado en uno de los lados de la cama.

- Por los pelos.

- Si. Ha estado cerca.

- Se quedaron en silencio, tomando aire y tranquilizando el ritmo de sus corazones. La habitación aún olía a manzana, y el cansancio producido por la tensión de la noche comenzó a hacer efecto en Elein, a quien se la cerraban los ojos por la comodidad de la cama. Blaise no se atrevía a moverse, pero se descalzó y observó complacido que comenzaban a vislumbrarse los dedos de sus pies: la poción terminaba de hacer efecto por las zonas más alejadas del estómago. Al oir la pausada respiración de Eleine, tomó con cuidado la capa de la slytherin y la dejó cuidadosamente encima del invisible cuerpo de la chica.

- Ni lo sueñes. Ya he cumplido con mi parte del trato, que era ayudarte con los ingredientes. Asi que yo aquí no pinto nada más. Me voy a mi cuarto.

- Deberías esperar a que los efectos de la poción remitan. Sólo por si hay que usar antidoto... a veces hay zonas del cuerpo que tardan más en volverse visibles... y el antídoto acelera notablemente la recuperación de la visibilidad.

- Eleine no se movió de la cama. Si era verdad, no la importaba tomarse el antídoto y recuperar la normalidad cuanto antes. Y si era mentira... bueno, sabía que Blaise era todo un caballero, asi que podría ajustar cuentas con él a la mañana siguiente sin problemas. Pensando en todo lo que habían visto en el despacho del profesor de pociones, Eleine se durmió sin darse cuenta, apareciendo poco a poco de la nada ante los gatunos iris de Zabini. Éste, sin inmutarse, se hizo un ovillo en el espacio libre de la amplia cama y se cubrió con su propia capa antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Los rayos de un tímido sol casi invernal atravesaron el dosel de la cama. Eleine, molesta, se giró para librarse del brillo que amenazaba con despertarla totalmente, y chocó contra algo. Eso fue lo que sí la despertó totalmente. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada para ver quién estaba en su cama y se encontró frente a frente con los verdes orbes de Zabini a menos de cinco centímetros de su cara. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron de golpe a su memoria: la poción de invisibilidad, el despacho de Snape, la huída de allí y el retorno a la habitación de Zabini. Y mientras esperaba volver a ser visible, se quedó dormida. Contempló la capa que la cubría y a Zabini tapado con la suya propia en la esquina contraria de la cama. Eleine hizo un amago de sonrisa al contemplar el espacio que había habido entre el slytherin y ella antes de intentar evitar los rayos del sol. Blaise respondió a ese amago de la joven con una sonrisa auténtica, dulce y nada parecida a la ensayada y seductora mueca que exhibía a menudo.

- Buenos días. Fui un estúpido al perderme esto cuando estábamos juntos, ¿sabes? –dijo suavemente mientras sus dedos intentaban atrapar uno de los rebeldes mechones que caían a la chica sobre el rostro.

- Buenos días.Tal vez antes fueras un estúpido... asi que no lo estropees ahora y disfruta el momento, porque dudo mucho que vuelva a repetirse. –Eleine se levantó rápidamente de la cama, recogió sus cosas y cuando se disponía a irse se giró para mirarle fijamente a los ojos. –De todos modos, gracias por portarte como un caballero.

- Es lo que soy, _chérie_. Aunque tu no te lo creas. –le respondió su reflejo cuando la slytherin cerró la puerta .

* * *

Bueeeenooo... hasta aquí hemos llegado!!! Ahora sí... reviews!!

Aleydis: Mil millones de millones de gracias por tus reviews (igual le digo a Nimh). Me alegra un montón saber que al menos alguien ha seguido con interés mi historia. Espero que te gustara conocer a las madres de estas dos locas (los padres, como has visto, brindan por su ausencia). Una vez más, muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tus reviews!

Nimh: exactamente igual que agradezco a Aleydis sus reviews, también a tí te doy las gracias. Me alegro mucho de que te gustara cómo estaba escrito el primer capítulo (las flores aquí van para mi colaboradora y amiga Rayne) y que te pareciera interesante la posible tensión sexual que podría generarse (y que sí, se generará porque Shadow es... ayyy... (suspiro) maravilloso!!!). También he de agradecerte tus "críticas pedantes": ni te imaginas lo que me subieron la moral y me animaron a tirar para adelante y seguir escribiendo. Y es que... aunque no tenga muchos lectores, con un par de lectoras como vosotras realmente merece la pena seguir esforzándose para que os guste lo que hago.

Bueno... espero que haya algún review... no me gustaría nada tirar la toalla (en este caso, el teclado), puesto que no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo... pero tampoco me gusta mucho tener la sensación de que estoy perdiendo el tiempo.... así que no se... tal vez sólo sea cuestión de mi estado de ánimo el que suba o no otro capi y no de que haya más reviews... pero si me encuentro un par de ellos mejorarán notablemente mi espíritu y mis ganas de escribir.

Ala ala, ya me callo... mil gracias de nuevo a mis fieles lectoras (que son pocas pero buenas) y ya sabéis... nos leemos!!!


	5. Capitulo 5

?Cuánto tiempo! Madre mía… hacía un montón de meses que no subía nada, pero es que las cosas han cambiado un poquejo en mi vida y eso se nota; pero weno, tenía ganas de volver a subir un poco más de la historia de este par de dos y creo que al menos las personas que me siguen (que son pocas pero wenas, y no es peloteo, que conste XD) se merecen que llegue al final de la historia¿no? Bueno, los que me seguís y también las dos protas, que pobrecillas, se van a quedar con la intriga de saber qué va a ser de sus vidas… ays! XDD

No me enrollo más: aquí continuamos con Misterio en Midnightfalls! (viva! Confetis y serpentinas! Fanfarrias y jolgorio! Alegría! Cachondeo! XDDD)

¿Pensabais que me había olvidado? Pues no! Reviews, please! Siempre serán bien recibidos! o

Ahora si! Capítulo 5!

* * *

Misterio en Midnightfalls.

Nada más llegar a la mesa del comedor buscó con la mirada a Claire: estaba sentada al lado de Malfoy, sonriéndola mientras devoraba un tazón de cereales. Al verla se levantó del lado del joven para acompañar a su amiga durante el desayuno, aunque apenas pudiera probar bocado, porque tuvo que relatarla con pelos y señales todo lo que había pasado durante la noche, mientras Claire la interrumpía constantemente para preguntarla sobre el laboratorio de Snape, la túnica de Snape, el malhumor de Snape o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con el citado profesor.

Llevaban ya media mañana de aburridas clases cuando Claire recordó haber olvidado uno de sus cuadernos en la habitación de Malfoy. Mientras echaba a correr hacia allí, Elein se dirigía sin ninguna prisa hacia el aula de adivinación, totalmente absorta en los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, cuando al doblar una esquina el choque frontal contra alguien la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad, tirando al suelo su mochila y desparramando todo su contenido por el pasillo.

¿Se puede saber quién coño…? –se interrumpió bruscamente al observar que no había chocado con cualquier idiota del colegio, sino… -Prof… profesor Lupin… no… no sabe cuánto lo siento. –Lupin la miraba entre sorprendido y divertido por el azoramiento de la chica.

No, discúlpame tú. No iba mirando. –se agachó y comenzó a recoger los cuadernos, plumas y apuntes que había desperdigados por el suelo. Elein casi se lanza literalmente al piso para echarle una mano.

No se moleste… ya puedo hacerlo yo. Además, tampoco iba mirando así que tengo parte de culpa. Y seguro que tiene que ir a clase y no me gustaría retrasarle… -la suave risa del joven profesor la hizo fijar la vista en él: los dorados iris le brillaban y un par de mechones rebeldes le caían sobre la frente, libres del lazo que sujetaba elegantemente su largo pelo castaño. Las hebras grises que surgían aquí y allá le daban autoridad, pero su sonrisa le restaba imponencia al conferirle un aire demasiado jovial para tomarse muy en serio al profesor. Llevaba un rato babeando preocupantemente cuando los apresurados pasos de Claire la devolvieron a la realidad.

No te preocupes… ahora tengo clase con los de 7º de Gryffindor y creo que pueden estar solos diez minutos sin que prendan fuego al aula o algo… -se interrumpió cuando su agudo olfato captó un olor que le era familiar. Extrañamente familia. Entrecerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en el suave perfume de la slytherin, quien terminaba de meter a toda prisa sus cosas en la cartera y le miraba de una forma extraña, recelosa por la forma en la que la estaba mirando él. Parpadeó y recuperó su sonrisa habitual, mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose la modesta túnica beige. –Bueno, creo que la que debería darse prisa eres tú. Te meterás en problemas si llegas tarde.

No, no hay problema. Trelawney no necesita que la demos excusas por llegar tarde. Ella siempre dice saber por qué nos hemos retrasado. –con una sonrisa, la joven aceptó la mano que la tendió su profesor, mientras se colocaba la corta falda y se echaba la mochila al hombro. –Gracias y perdone.

De nada y perdóname tu a mi. –sonriendo y viéndola alejarse por el pasillo, Remus cayó en la cuenta de dónde había olido con anterioridad el perfume a dulce de manzana que emanaba de la joven: el despacho de su colega Severus. Sorprendido aunque no escandalizado, se dirigió hacia su clase pensando qué verían algunas alumnas en Snape.

Bienvenidas a clase, jovencitas. Tomen asiento por favor…

Lo sentimos… profesora, pero… es que… -jadeó entrecortadamente Claire a causa de la carrera.

No es necesario querida, ya lo se: un despiste en ambos casos es la causa de su retraso. Aunque el suyo, cielo, ha provocado algún que otro conflicto que resurgirá en el futuro… un futuro donde deberán andarse con cuidado para no tropezar con desconocidos… o personas que creen conocer –le dijo a Elein tomándola la mano, quien se quedó bastante mosca.-Pero… dejemos los hados para que los desentrañen ustedes y dispóngase a echar las cartas por parejas.

Mientras Claire barajaba las cartas con la facilidad que daba la práctica, Elein se dejaba caer en los mullidos asientos del fondo de la clase pensando aun en el encontronazo con Remus. Elein tomó la baraja y la cortó, replicando que no era necesario hacer la parafernalia de siempre: Claire era toda una experta en cuestiones de adivinación por tradición familiar, y ella al contrario era bastante negada. La sonrisilla que Claire siempre tenía en el aula de Trelawney se debía a eso, y a que sus predicciones solían ser siempre más entretenidas que los augurios de muerte que su profesora veía por todas partes.

¿Me piensas echar las cartas o me vas a contar de una vez qué pasó ayer con Draco?

Mmm… no se qué decirte. –Claire iba colocando las cartas encima de la mesa, mirándolas alternativamente a ellas y a una impaciente Elein.

¿Pasó algo¿O sólo hicisteis los deberes? Lo cual me recuerda que me tienes que dar mi horóscopo. –Claire señaló su mochila con la cabeza, concentrada en la última carta que acababa de poner sobre la mesa. Su sonrisa había desaparecido y ahora fruncía el ceño. De pronto la enguantada mano de Trelawney se posó en su hombro, distrayéndola.

Sus horóscopos, queridas. –Elein le entregó las dos hojas que Claire había dejado entre sus apuntes de adivinación y sonrió satisfecha al ver que su predicción había sido copiada con una pluma falsificadora, imitando la letra de Elein a la perfección. El uso de esas plumas estaba prohibido en el colegio, pero también lo estaba el deambular por el colegio de noche, el allanar y robar en el despacho de un profesor y un par de cosas más de las que ahora no se acordaba, así que… ¿qué lo mismo daba una más para añadir a la lista? Cuando Trelawney se hubo ido, Claire contestó:

Como has podido ver hicimos los deberes. Y también me enteré de un montón de cosas sobre Lucius… ya te las contaré cuando estemos más tranquilas. Draco estuvo muy… atento, pero no pasó más que un masaje en la espalda para agradecerme la ayuda. Ya te dije que fue solo cosa de un fin de semana. Y realmente no tenía ni idea de hacerse el horóscopo.

Sigo pensando que es sospechoso, pero bueno. ¿Qué tal mi predicción?

Interesante… verás… según las cartas ha pasado algo recientemente que ha removido una relación del pasado –mientras decía esto miró a su compañera de reojo- pero deberás tener cuidado, porque no sabes muy bien qué es lo que quieres. Además habrá engaños de por medio, o mentiras, no sé cómo interpretar esto –señaló una carta que estaba boca abajo- a no ser que vuelvas con Zabini y haya cuernos de por medio, claro.

¿Te importaría dejar tus interpretaciones personales y ceñirte a las cartas, por favor? –Elein, muy a su pesar, estaba realmente intrigada con la predicción.

Mmm… lo de los cuernos no es interpretación personal. Hay pasión de por medio y cuernos, mira –le plantó delante de la cara la carta que iba a continuación, el diablo, con una sonrisa. –Creo que de momento es todo. Ahora tú.

Tres predicciones más tarde salían del aula de Trelawney mareadas por el olor a te y especias, y el frío aire de los terrenos del colegio fue una bendición para sus cabezas. El resto de la tarde lo dedicaron a hacer planes para la excursión: al día siguiente partían los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y en el colegio entero se respiraba la excitación y el nerviosismo. Los días que durara la excursión tendrían menos clases (las de los profesores que iban a la excursión), y aunque Claire no hacía más que lamentarse ("cuatro días sin ver a Snape, será horrible") a Elein no la importaba: Remus Lupin se quedaba en el castillo con ellos, y con eso era suficiente.

Los 4 días que estuvieron ausentes los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff pasaron rápidamente. El día de la vuelta, en el Gran Comedor todo eran gritos, risas, cuchicheos a media voz y secretos a voces. Los rumores habían corrido como la pólvora y más de la mitad del colegio ya sabía que lugares debían visitar, dónde tenían que evitar ir, y qué excursiones les había preparado Shadow. Con toda esta información Claire y Elein ya estaban planificando al milímetro su excursión, pero se vieron interrumpidas cuando Dumbledore se levantó y como había tomado por costumbre hacer últimamente, se preparó para explicar algo a los alumnos.

Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos a los excursionistas. Me alegra ver que han aprendido y disfrutado con la experiencia. Pero tengo novedades para los alumnos que marcharán en un par de días. –Elein y Claire se miraron interrogantes. ¿Se cargaría el viejo su planificación perfecta de la excursión?

Lamentablemente la profesora McGonagall ha sufrido una pequeña indisposición durante el viaje. No es nada serio, pero la impedirá volver con el segundo grupo. Su sustituto será el profesor Remus Lupin. –al oír esto, Elein esbozó una sonrisa de total y absoluta felicidad, mientras Claire la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras susurraba: "Tu y tu estúpida obsesión por los Gryffindors". La acogida que tuvo esta noticia fue en general la misma alegría que la de Elein, incluso entre los slytherins preferían al extraño profesor de DCAO que a la vieja momia.

Una última cosa. La última vez al profesor Shadow se le olvidó comentar un pequeño detalle que imagino que ya os habrán dicho vuestros compañeros. Es básico para todos que cumplamos al menos esta norma. Profesor Shadow, adelante.

Bien… será mejor que estéis avisados ahora y así nos ahorraremos inspecciones más tarde. –al decir esto Shadow, los Gryffindors y slytherins que desconocían de qué iba el tema se miraron desconcertados. –Midnightfalls es una comunidad Muggle. Así que está total y absolutamente prohibido hacer magia, utilizar cualquier artefacto mágico o el uso de pociones durante la excursión. Podréis llevar vuestras varitas pero su uso queda estrictamente limitado a situaciones de emergencia. El o los alumnos que obvien estas advertencias se enfrentarán a una posible expulsión. ¿Ha quedado claro? –el silencio se apoderó del Gran Comedor. La incredulidad y el asombro estaban en las caras de la mayoría de los integrantes del segundo grupo que desconocían la noticia. Tras estas impactantes declaraciones, Shadow se sentó y Dumbledore dio por finalizada la conversación.

De vuelta a su habitación, la mayoría de los slytherins se mostraban totalmente impactados con la noticia. ¿Vivir como muggles durante cuatro días¿Sin posibilidad de hacer magia? Ya se las apañarían ellos para poder introducir, de un modo u otro, los ahora prohibidos ingredientes, artefactos y magia en general. A pesar de que habían anunciado inspecciones en el equipaje, había medios para esconder cualquier objeto que los slytherins conocían a la perfección, y que no dudarían en poner en práctica. Mientras terminaban de preparar su ahora "retocado" equipaje, Elein introdujo en el fondo de la maleta la roja bufanda mientras Claire la observaba tirada en la cama. Aunque aún faltaban 3 días para que salieran dirección Londres y desde allí a Midnightfalls, las ansias habían empezado a surtir efecto en los Gryffindors y Slytherins de 5º y 6º, quienes apenas pegaron ojo esas tres noches, atendieron en las clases de esos tres días y comieron casi nada en comidas y cenas. Afortunadamente para todos, la espera fue corta y la mañana del viaje todo Howgarts suspiró aliviado cuando partieron hacia Hogsmeade, desde donde cogerían el Expresso que les dejaría en Londres en poco más de 6 horas.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy! Ya sabéis, reviews, etc etc etc.

Nos leemos!


	6. Capitulo 6

Aquí estamos… un capítulo más. Espero que os guste. Ah! Y perdón por los fallos del anterior capítulo, no se cómo hacer para que no se coma los guiones, los diálogos quedan más caóticos y no tengo ni idea de cómo se soluciona. Agradezco ayuda para este problemilla.

Disclaimer: el de siempre, capi 1 (en el anterior capitulo se me olvido… sorry!)

Comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, críticas… en forma de review siempre son bien recibidas (y respondidas).

**Misterio en Midnightfalls **

Llevaban más de una hora de viaje en el Expresso de Howgarts y Claire había comenzado a aburrirse soberanamente cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta de su compartimento la sacaron de golpe del aletargamiento general que se apoderaba de ella por momentos. Una excitada Elein volvía de una visita a la bruja del carrito con los brazos llenos de todo tipo de dulces, con una amplia sonrisa. La acompañaba Mary Sinne, una compañera de curso con la que compartieron chucherias, risas y cotilleos. Poco antes de llegar a Londres, un repiqueteo en la puerta las interrumpió. A la invitación de Claire a pasar, ésta se abrió revelando un inesperado invitado:

- Profesor Snape… -Claire se quedó casi boquiabierta cuando Snape abrió totalmente la puerta de su compartimento y la cerró tras de si. Llevaba unos pantalones negros y un jersey gris de cuello alto. Era la primera vez que las chicas lo veían con ropa muggle, y la impresión las hizo quedarse momentáneamente calladas. Snape las miró complacido mientras contestaba mirando únicamente a Claire ante la atenta mirada de Elein y la extrañada de Mary.

- Buenos días. Llegaremos en media hora a Londres, así que convendría que se fueran preparando. Ahora, si me disculpan debo revisar su equipaje para asegurarme de que no llevan nada que no deban. –mientras decía esto sacó su varita de debajo del grueso jersey y pronunció un encantamiento sobre las tres maletas de las chicas. Elein se tensó instintivamente, temiendo que pasara algo cuando el hechizo alcanzase su maleta. ¿Y si le daba por abrir las maletas¿Y si descubría la bufanda gryffindor? Pero sus sospechas fueron vanas, porque Snape se limitó a usar el hechizo revelador de magia y al ver que no brillaban de modo sospechoso, sonrió a las jóvenes.

-¿Todo en orden, profesor? –preguntó Claire mirándolo intensamente.

- De momento todo está correcto. Ahora sus varitas, por favor.

-¿Cómo¿Nuestras varitas¿Las van a requisar? –Mary no sentía ninguna gana de desprenderse de su valiosa varita de madera de boj negro.

- No de momento. Pero tuvimos ciertos percances con algún Ravenclaw demasiado… curioso la vez anterior y esta vez no estamos dispuestos a correr ningún riesgo. –mientras decía esto pronunció dos palabras y dos finísimos rayos azulados salieron disparados de su varita hacia las de las chicas. -Tan sólo las hechizaré para tener controlada la magia que realizan con ella. Es decir, ninguna en absoluto. Si intentan hacer cualquier hechizo, por simple que sea, lo sabré. También sabré dónde encontrarlas. Y eso no las conviene en absoluto, así que absténgase de utilizarla y no tendrán ningún problema¿de acuerdo?. –La mirada penetrante y severa que las dedicó, una por una, hizo estremecerse a Mary, inquietarse a Elein y derretirse a Claire. Tras esto, se retiró del compartimento para terminar de encantar las varitas del resto de Slytherins, dejando a las tres chicas en diferentes estados de ánimo.

- A veces da miedo. Cuando se pone tan serio da realmente miedo. Pero bueno, al menos no nos ha quitado las varitas. –Mary se sentó más tranquila en su asiento, mientras mordisqueaba una varita de regaliz.

- Iba totalmente en serio. Nos piensan dejar sin magia durante cuatro días… -Elein se derrumbó, literalmente, en el asiento al lado del de Mary con la mirada perdida en la ventana pensando que tal vez la excursión no fuera a ser tan maravillosa como ella suponía.

Claire, totalmente en las nubes, se sentó enfrente de ambas mientras las miraba con ojos brillantes, preguntando a media voz:

-Pero…¿os habéis fijado qué culo le hacen esos pantalones?

Nada más llegar a Londres, tomaron un nuevo tren que los llevaría directamente a Midnighfalls tras un par de horas escasas de trayecto. No eran muchos alumnos, serían aproximadamente unos 50 en total, y entre los tres profesores se hacían cargo de todos perfectamente. Al menos hasta que llegaron al hotel en el que se hospedarían y comenzó el reparto de habitaciones, y con eso se inició el caos. Caos que rápidamente solucionó Snape cuando comenzó a restar puntos a diestro y siniestro, inclusive a unos sorprendidos slytherins, quienes reaccionaron a regañadientes.

Ya en las habitaciones, Claire deshacía su maleta lentamente, farfullando algo entre dientes sobre "lo rápido que podría terminar si pudiera hacerlo con la varita, por Merlín…". Eleine ojeaba sin mucho interés un arrugado folleto turístico que había tomado prestado de la recepción del viejo caserío reformado a "hotel con encanto rústico" como se anunciaba en la portada. Como bien dijo Mary Sienne desde el espejo del pequeño cuarto de baño, algo que fuera rústico no podría ser a la vez encantador: la habitación que compartían Claire y Elein era un poco más grande que la suya individual de Howgarts, con un estrecho cuarto de baño y una única cama de matrimonio con una cursi colcha floreada. Su ventana daba a unas increíbles vistas del Bosque Oscuro del que Eleine había oído hablar a Remus: cientos de árboles elevaban sus copas, que se recortaban oscuras sobre el anaranjado atardecer. El viento ya casi invernal traía los susurros de esos árboles… a pesar de ser una comunidad Muggle, en Midgnightfalls la magia burbujeaba en el aire, aunque para ellas estuviera ahora mismo vetada.

Como si de alumnos de un colegio muggle se tratase, compartieron la cena en el inmenso comedor donde se reunieron con las pocas personas que coincidían con ellos en el hotel que tenían prácticamente tomado: un par de parejas que estaban de "escapada romántica", una familia con dos niños pequeños y un grupo de estudiantes extranjeros, españoles como más tarde averiguaría Mary Sienne. Por lo demás, el hotel les pertenecía: dos de las tres plantas estaban ocupadas por slytherins y gryffindors junto con sus respectivos profesores, mientras que en la tercera planta descansaba Shadow con el resto de los inquilinos del hotel. Tras la cena, los llevaron a una sala en el piso de abajo donde celebrarían todas las mañanas una reunión para informarles de las actividades del día y las novedades pertinentes, exactamente como iban a hacer en ese instante… si lograban calmar los ánimos de los agitados alumnos. Tras unos cuantos puntos menos para cada casa, el silencio se impuso y Josh tomó la palabra, no sin que antes Severus bloqueara las puertas mágicamente y lanzase un hechizo silenciador sobre la sala.

Bueno... espero que os hayáis instalado cómodamente en este hotel y os guste el sitio. Un par de recomendaciones nada más: como veis, el hotel no se encuentra en el pueblo, sino en las afueras. Nada de andar fuera del hotel más tarde de las 9, a esa hora ya ha oscurecido y no queremos problemas. –mientras decía esto, caminaba delante de los alumnos, sentados algunos en el suelo y otros en las pocas y dispersas sillas de que disponían. Severus, desde la puerta, clavó su mirada en Potter, quien susurraba algo al oído de su inseparable Ron.

Otra recomendación: como habéis comprobado en la cena, no estamos solos en el hotel. Prohibido hablar de temas mágicos por los pasillos o en el comedor… si lo hacéis, hacerlo discretamente y evitando que os oigan. Pretendemos llamar lo menos posible la atención…

Cosa imposible siendo tantos y tan escandalosos –interrumpió Remus desde la puerta. –Así que intentad hacer las menores alusiones a temas o palabras relacionadas con la magia. Los muggles no suelen enterarse de mucho, pero no tentemos a la suerte¿de acuerdo? –varios murmullos le respondieron, pero el silencio volvió a imponerse cuando Snape habló desde el fondo de la habitación.

Y tercero y no por ello menos importante: total, absoluta y completamente prohibido hacer cualquier hechizo, poción, encantamiento, lectura de pergamino o actividad relacionada con la magia que se os ocurra. Las varitas, bien guardadas. Si seguís estas tres normas no tendremos ningún problema con los muggles… ni con el ministerio. ¿Queda claro?

El silencio le respondió. Elein y Claire, sentadas en el suelo entre varios compañeros de casa, notaban la tensión existente entre los slytherins. Y si miraban los rostros de los gryffindors no parecían muy diferentes de los suyos. Josh, al ver las expresiones de los alumnos en los que se veía desánimo, algo de rabia y un poco bastante de picardía para saltarse las normas, les sonrió mientras intentaba tranquilizarles:

No todo serán prohibiciones. Y podréis utilizar magia… pero será la magia que emana de este lugar, y en los lugares que os marquemos. Estas tres normas son necesarias debido a que estaremos conviviendo con muggles… pero no todo el día, por supuesto. Así que durante el tiempo en el que estemos solos durante las excursiones que hemos preparado, podréis utilizar la magia… de un modo controlado y nada escandaloso, claro está. –Su sonrisa, junto con la de Remus, levantaron el ánimo de los alumnos en gran modo, aunque por parte de los slytherins que no estaban acostumbrados a ver de cerca y mucho menos a convivir con los muggles no les resultaba tan fácil aceptar sus palabras.

Para ser la primera noche ya está bien de cháchara. Todo el mundo a sus habitaciones, por favor. Haced caso de los prefectos, como habréis podido comprobar, los descuentos de puntos aquí siguen siendo efectivos. Y os recomiendo que descanséis… mañana nos espera una buena caminata hasta nuestra primera parada¡"Gilded Ruins" y el Círculo de Sharazastra nos esperan!

El bullicio que armaban subiendo las escaleras lo sofocaron rápidamente ambos prefectos, quienes andaban al quite con los alumnos de la casa contraria. Mientras los gryffindors seguían subiendo hacia el tercer y último piso, los slytherins se repartían en sus habitaciones del segundo piso ante la atenta mirada de Snape, quien desde su habitación de fondo del pasillo vigilaba que no faltara ni un solo alumno. Claire remoloneó un buen rato delante de la puerta de la habitación charlando con Mary exclusivamente para tomar buena nota de la habitación del profesor… y para que él tomara mentalmente buena nota de la suya, claro está. A las 10:30, cuando el profesor golpeó en las puertas de todas las habitaciones imponiendo silencio, las conversaciones bajaron de nivel hasta convertirse en susurros acerca de lo que las depararía el día siguiente. Tanto gryffindors como slytherins por lo menos ahora sí que coincidían en un aspecto: el nerviosismo y la expectación por ver qué les tendría preparado el estrafalario de Shadow.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy. ¿Te gustó¿Te parece un rollo? Pues no te quedes sin darme tu opinión, por favor. Mil gracias!

Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Tras muchísimo tiempo sin subir ni actualizar nada... aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que podáis perdonar este lapsus de tiempo sin aparecer por aquí pero no pienso dejar a estas dos slytherins abandonadas a su suerte ahora que la saga de Harry Potter ha llegado a su fin. Asi que... continuamos con Misterio en Midnightfalls!! O

Disclaimer: Ni me acuerdo ya, pero juraría que en el capítulo 1 está bien explicadito.

* * *

**_Misterio en Midnightfalls_**

- ... como podéis apreciar, en este segundo círculo de dólmenes la corriente mágica es mucho más evidente... comprobarlo cogiendo levemente las varitas y notando las pequeñas vibraciones que emite. Señor Longbottom, si la sujeta tan fuerte no notará nada, más suavemente, pero sin que se le caiga por favor.

La suave voz de Shadow se oía perfectamente, sobre los susurros de los sorprendidos e inusitadamente callados alumnos y la densa calma que existía en aquel valle donde reposaban las ruinas entre las que ahora se encontraban: el círculo de Sharazastra rodeaba al grupo por completo mientras escuchaban totalmente absortos a su joven profesor de Historia, quien parecía encontrarse como pez en el agua entre aquellas antiguas ruinas. Se paseaba entre ellos acariciando las vetustas y enhiestas rocas con sus delicadas manos, embutidas en unos guantes negros de lana para protegerse del frío aire que soplaba y que congelaba el ambiente a pesar de que el cielo estuviera prácticamente despejado y el sol brillara en lo más alto. Con un grueso jersey gris de cuello alto, vaqueros y un gorro a juego con los guantes, sus ojos entre azules y verdes, dependiendo de cómo le diera la luz del sol, brillaban excitados y contentos.

Mezclados entre los alumnos, Remus y Severus, vestidos también con vaqueros y gruesos jerseys de lana (verde oscuro el de Snape y azul claro el de Lupin) procuraban que ninguno de los chicos se despistase del resto o armase alboroto, aunque no era necesario: el profesor de Historia emitía un magnetismo tal que tanto slytherins como gryffindors no podían evitar escucharle atentamente, observarle con admiración por el torrente de conocimientos que derrochaba y por su clara y familiar manera de explicar. Con cientos de ojos clavados en cada uno de sus movimientos, Josh no se sentía en absoluto intimidado: antes más, le encantaba sentirse el centro de atención y comprobar que el interés por una asignatura hasta ahora bastante infravalorada en Howgarts crecía como la espuma gracias a su labor. Continuó durante un rato más explicando las diferentes creencias populares de los no-mágicos acerca de la existencia y utilización de esos dólmenes, contrastándola con la realidad mágica y demostrando que, una vez más, los muggles definitivamente no se enteraban de nada.

- Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero... estoy deseando que continúe la clase... –meditó sorprendida Eleine a Claire durante el tiempo libre que Shadow les había concedido para que exploraran un poco la zona y así de paso relajar su cansada voz.

Los alumnos se habían dispersado alrededor de las ruinas, aunque la separación entre gryffindors y slytherins era notable. Ellas mismas se encontraban apoyadas en uno de los enormes bloques de piedra del Círculo, rodeadas a su vez por otro círculo formado por varios slytherins de su curso y Draco con su séquito. La corriente mágica que emanaban las vetustas piedras producía un cosquilleo muy agradable en la espalda que, unido al calorcillo que daban los rayos del sol de invierno, hacía que se estuvieran adormeciendo a pesar de la fría temperatura ambiental.

- Chicos, deberíais venir a ver esto. Os va a encantar. –las sílabas arrastradas y el leve tono jactancioso de Draco despertó a los adormecidos slytherins, quienes le miraron interrogantes.

Sin decir una palabra más, el joven rubio señaló con la cabeza en dirección a las rocas más alejadas del inmenso círculo de Sharazastra indicándoles dónde debían dirigirse. El pequeño grupo formado por Zabini, Claire, Elein, Crabbe y Goyle desaparecieron tras las inmensas moles de piedra donde les esperaba un excitado Draco, con la pálida piel sonrojada por el frío y el sol invernal.

- ¿Y bien¿Se puede saber a qué esperamos?

- No seas impaciente, Blaise. Que yo sepa nunca te he decepcionado¿verdad?-replicó el slytherin mientras les indicaba con señas que se pegaran más a la roca que les cobijaba para observar desde allí al resto de compañeros de slytherin y a los gryffindors que, tumbados sobre la hierba, se relajaban entre risas.

Como si esas palabras fueran una fórmula mágica una extraña conmoción empezó a expandirse entre los alumnos a los que observaban: algunos de los gryffindors tumbados sobre la hierba comenzaban a levantarse, arrascándose insistentemente brazos, manos y cabeza. Los slytherins que se hallaban más cercanos al grupo en cuestión, se levantaron rápidamente del suelo, intuyendo que fuera lo que fuese lo que afectaba a sus compañeros de escuela podía también tomarla con ellos. Entre risas, el grupo que rodeaba a Draco se desternillaban al observar a Ron intentando alcanzar, sin éxito, la zona más inaccesible de su espalda; al pelmazo de Creevy intentando hacer fotos a Harry mientras se arrascaba el brazo, consiguiendo unas fabulosas fotos movidas; a Granger acercarse a una de las piedras del Círculo para frotarse la espalda para acto seguido, coger a Weasley de uno de los brazos y restregarle contra la roca al igual que había hecho ella. Al parecer las propiedades mágicas de las rocas eliminaban cualquier molestia, puesto que uno a uno los gyrffindors comenzaron a imitar a Granger y dejaron de rascarse. Potter, mientras se frotaba enérgicamente contra una de las piedras, buscaba con la mirada a los slytherins que rodeaban a Draco y seguían riéndose sin parar.

Apoyada en una de las rocas, Elein intentaba tranquilizar su respiración, mientras que Claire, doblada por la mitad debido a las risas, hacía ya rato que había dado por imposible detener las carcajadas. Blaise estaba apoyado en el hombro de Draco, con lágrimas de risa en los ojos, mientras que el rubio miraba a sus compañeros sonriendo pero manteniendo la compostura propia de los Malfoy. Crabbe y Goyle se reían estúpidamente, el uno contra el otro. Pero las carcajadas fueron cortadas de inmediato cuando a sus espaldas, resonó fría y tensa la voz de Snape:

- Lógico. Faltando los gemelos Weasley no quedaban muchas opciones, aunque de entre todos los slytherins esperaba que precisamente ustedes tuvieran la decencia de comportarse. –al decir esto miró fríamente a cada uno de ellos, haciéndoles estremecer. Tan sólo Malfoy estaba tranquilo, como si ya se hubiera visto en situaciones incómodas con su jefe de casa en más de una ocasión. Por el contrario, era la primera vez que Elein y Claire se veían sorprendidas en circunstancias así y temblaban interiormente, aguantando estoicamente el chaparrón con su mejor cara de arrepentimiento. Al fondo de la escena, el resto de alumnos de Slytherin y los ya recuperados Gryffindors no se atrevían a acercarse y preferían disfrutar del espectáculo a una distancia prudencial, pues de todos era bien sabido que Snape no tenía problemas en ampliar las víctimas de su castigo con total indiferencia. Quien sí se atrevió a disminuir la distancia que les separaba fue Remus, observando a todos con sus iris miel de manera reprobatoria antes de entablar una breve conversación con su colega y dirigirse posteriormente al grupo de los bromistas.

- Acérquense al grupo, por favor.-Y subiendo la voz, añadió: -Y el resto, volved al interior del círculo. Se terminó el descanso.

* * *

Hasta aquí de momento. Mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo (lo bueno de llevar tanto sin actualizar es que ahora tengo material para subir más a menudo). Espero que no sea mucho pedir y menos después de tanto tiempo, pero... ya sabéis que vuestra opinión es muy importante. Quejas, sugerencias, cuchillos por haber abandonado todo esto... aquí podéis desahogaros a gusto. 

Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tenéis un capítulo más. ¿Qué pasará con estas dos slytherins? Seguid leyendo y lo descubriréis.

Disclaimer: os remito al capítulo 1. Ni gano dinero, ni los pjs son míos (excepto Claire, Elein y Shadow, por orden alfabético).

No os entretengo más. Capítulo 8.

_**Misterio en Midnightfalls**_

- Menudo marrón. ¿Qué crees que hará? –preguntó Claire desde la cama a su compañera mientras se descalzaba las botas de un certero tirón y se hundía en la mullida y floreada colcha.

- Cualquier cosa... Snape será increíblemente aburrido cuando imparte clase, pero a la hora de imaginar castigos su mente es increíblemente creativa. Pero no te preocupes... en el fondo no será tan grave.

- ¿Ah no¿Y en qué te basas, si puede saberse?

- Bueno, estando de excursión no creo que pierda el tiempo en ponernos un castigo, el planning de Shadow es tan intenso que no nos queda un minuto de descanso. Nos castigará en el colegio, a la vuelta. Y por los puntos... nunca nos hemos preocupado, así que no lo des más vueltas. Además, no sabe con seguridad qué hemos hecho.

- Eso me preocupa. Malfoy sabe de sobra que la magia aquí está prohibida. Espero que no fuera tan prepotente como para lanzar un hechizo a la hierba, o de lo contrario estamos...

Un golpeteo insistente en la puerta de la habitación la interrumpió, haciendo que Elein se levantara a abrir, curiosa. Aún faltaba una hora para la cena, y era el único tiempo libre del día en el que podían vaguear en la habitación, ducharse, pasear por los alrededores del hotel o jugar unos extraños juegos de mesa que había en la sala de reuniones. Pensando que sería Mary Sinne o tal vez Zabini, a quien no se esperaba encontrar Elein en el umbral de la habitación fue a Snape, quien las miró a ambas fríamente antes de girarse mientras decía:

- Quiero verlas en la sala de reuniones en 10 minutos. No lleguen tarde si no quieren estropear aún más su situación.

Al llegar a la sala de reuniones, 3 minutos antes de lo que Snape las había dicho, se encontraron allí con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle que esperaban sentados en unas sillas bajas en silencio, ante la seria mirada del profesor Lupin. Con un escueto "buenas noches" las saludó, indicándolas con la mirada que tomaran asiento junto a sus compañeros. Mientras esperaban al parecer a Snape y Shadow, Claire se acercó a Malfoy para susurrarle al oído:

- ¿Sabes de qué va esto?

- El castigo por lo de esta mañana, supongo. No os preocupéis, no creo que nos perdamos nada de la excursión. Esperarán a castigarnos en el colegio, a la vuelta. Aquí se limitaran a echarnos la bronca. –Draco la sonrió mientras levantaba la vista y veía llegar a Zabini custodiado por los dos profesores.

- ¿Y te parece poco¡¡Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa!! Nosotras no hemos hecho nada!! –replicó Elein, furibunda, inclinándose sobre Claire.

- Estoy de acuerdo con las chicas, Draco. Ya lo hemos hablado antes. –dijo Zabini mientras tomaba asiento al lado libre de Elein.

- ¡Silencio! –espetó Snape. De todos ellos era el que peor cara tenía, normalmente ese gesto endurecido sólo lo utilizaba con el resto de casas y no con los slytherins. –De entre todos los alumnos a mi cargo, no esperaba que ustedes fueran a hacer una payasada como esa... bueno, tal vez algunos de ustedes sí, pero otros... tengo que admitir que me han decepcionado. –dijo mirando a Elein y a Claire, quien sintiéndose enrojecer hasta la raíz bajó la mirada.

- Profesor, si me permite... –intentó Draco, para liberar a Claire de la mirada de Snape.

- No le permito, señor Malfoy. No pensé que fuera a erigirse cabecilla de esta estupidez. Al menos ha tenido al decencia de no montar el número aquí en el hotel, pero aún así ha sido una tontería totalmente fuera de lugar.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo? –interrumpió Shadow. –Ningún hechizo o poción funciona dentro del círculo, la magia antigua rige en ese lugar con sus propias leyes.

- Polvos pica-pica. Son muggles. –respondió Malfoy mirando fijamente a Snape.

- ¿Cómo los consiguió? –preguntó en esta ocasión Lupin, menos serio que sus compañeros.

- Por los muggles españoles.

- Desconocía que usted hablara español, señor Malfoy. –dijo Snape enarcando una ceja y demostrando que no se lo creía en absoluto.

- Hay muchas cosas de mi vida privada que usted desconoce, profesor. –replicó Malfoy descaradamente y haciendo que Blaise le mirara desconcertado por el desparpajo que mostraba el aparentemente siempre perfecto Draco.

- Bueno, queda resuelto el misterio, Snape. Ya te dije que no podían haber usado magia. Sólo ha sido una chiquillada. –dijo Lupin intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

- Tal vez para alguien acostumbrado a tales acciones sea sólo una chiquillada. Pero lo que yo veo aquí es una alteración del orden y ganas de llamar la atención. Y lo han conseguido, igual que un castigo. –al ver las caras de pánico de las chicas Snape sonrió divertido. -¿Cómo¿No pensarían que por estar fuera del colegio se librarían, verdad? No, señoritas, no. Si han quebrantado las normas fuera del colegio, las castigaré fuera del colegio.

- Profesor Snape, no es necesario. Fue idea mía. –dijo Malfoy. Todos le miraron sobresaltados. ¿Malfoy aceptando un castigo en solitario? Eso no era normal.

- Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. El señor Malfoy confesando su culpa. Lástima que no le sirva para nada, puesto que el castigo es grupal. –Snape recalcó la última palabra mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos seriamente. -Grupal y a la vez individual... ya que se lo pasan tan bien juntos, tal vez deban pasar más tiempo separados. Ése será uno de los castigos, amén de tener que ayudarnos a los profesores en ciertas tareas que les asignaremos después de cenar. Señores Crabbe y Goyle, ustedes irán con el profesor Lupin; Malfoy y Zabini quedarán bajo mi cargo y las señoritas -al decir esto miró fijamente a Claire, quien no pudo sostener su mirada -estarán bajo la custodia del profesor Shadow. Por mi parte es todo, podéis retiraros. Excepto ustedes, claro está. Comenzarán ahora mismo a cumplir su castigo. -sonrió de forma malévola a Malfoy, quien no había mudado un ápice su expresión de suficiencia, como si en realidad le diera lo mismo estar castigado que ir de fiesta a la habitación de Parkinson.

- Por mi parte no es necesario que cumplan el castigo ahora. -dijo Lupin, y acto seguido una sonrisa boba se instaló en los rostros de los dos gruesos slytherins a su cargo. -No se hagan ilusiones, su castigo se pospondrá hasta mañana al amanecer. Esa es la mejor hora para recoger las "estrellas de plata" que crecen en la linde del bosque oscuro y necesito brazos fuertes para recoger esas lindas y mortalmente venenosas florecillas. -Sonrió dulcemente al ver el gesto de pánico de los dos gorilas y añadió quedamente: -Es broma. Lo de venenosas, claro.

Tras esta revelación que levantó una suave sonrisa a Elein y una mirada más que exasperada a Snape, Lupin dio por finalizada la noche y se despidió con un "hasta las 6 en punto, y no me hagan esperar o será peor". A continuación Snape se despidió de Shadow con un "buenas noches" tan cortante que hasta Malfoy se permitió un leve estremecimiento al seguirle hacia la salida custodiado por Zabini. Este último fue el que más calmo aparentaba estar, guiñando un ojo a ambas chicas para insuflarlas ánimos.

- Por fin a solas. -la suave voz de Shadow hizo a Elein apartar la vista de los ojos de Zabini y la centrase en su profesor, quien las miraba fijamente sentado desde una de las pequeñas sillas de la sala. Claire hacía rato que había pasado de pensar que era un fastidio que no las hubiera tocado el castigo con Snape a "bueno, a pesar de todo no está tan mal y no es un estúpido Gyrffindor". Ambas se quedaron calladas a la espera de escuchar su condena durante el resto de la excursión. Aunque con un verdugo como aquel se hacía algo más llevadera la idea del castigo. -Veamos... nunca se me han dado bien los castigos, mejor dicho, nunca se me ha dado bien _imponer_ castigos. Cumplirlos, por desgracia para mí, se me ha dado mejor a lo largo de mi vida como estudiante. -Al decir esto las sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que las escasas dudas que pudieran tener acerca de su futuro suplicio se esfumasen como humo en un vendaval. La sonrisa que afloraba a los labios de Claire y la mirada de total devoción de Elein demostraban que Shadow poseía tal magnetismo que aunque decretase en ese mismo instante que llevasen un hábito de penitente hasta los pies y se rapasen las cabezas lo habrían hecho sin dudarlo un momento. Era tan embriagador oír su voz... tan brillantes sus ojos... tan dulcemente perversa esa media sonrisa... tan... tan...

Elein sacudió su cabeza por un momento, tratando de despejarla del suave aunque insistente zumbido que había comenzado a nublarla las ideas. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Al mirar a su amiga vio que tenía la misma mirada perdida que ella misma hasta hacía un instante, totalmente prendida en su profesor, quien seguía hablando aunque ellas no le habían prestado atención a su monólogo. La golpeó suavemente en el brazo y Claire pareció salir del mismo sueño que ella.

- ... así que espero que no tengan ningún problema con él y estoy convencido de que llegarán a entenderse a la perfección, a pesar de pertenecer a casas diferentes. Por lo que veo es la primera vez que se encuentran en una situación así y confío en que Lance les hará superar este trago de la mejor manera posible. Así que... si todo ha quedado claro, no veo conveniente añadir nada más. Se hace tarde y querrán ir a cenar, al igual que yo. -Las guiñó un ojo mientras las despachaba con un gesto de la cabeza.

- Emm... si, cenar. Eso. Iremos a cenar. ¿Hasta mañana entonces? -dijo Claire, quien no había escuchado nada de nada de la parrafada de Shadow.

- Hasta mañana. A las 8 en el comedor, recuerden. Nos reuniremos allí antes del desayuno.

Durante la cena y a la noche, en la habitación, ninguna fue capaz de recordar qué era lo que Shadow les había dicho. Aunque en un principio Claire se mostró preocupada, no tardó en atribuirlo al atractivo físico de su joven profesor, ya que como aseguró Mary Sienne mientras se despedían en el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de Severus "con profesores así era realmente una lástima que las relaciones entre alumnos y docentes estuviesen prohibidas".

- Mira a quién se lo has ido a decir. –Dijo Elein apareciendo detrás de ambas ataviada con un calentito pijama blanco y el pelo recogido en dos pícaras coletas.

- ¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que tengamos unos profesores tan condenadamente... atractivos? –preguntó Claire con un tono similar al que usaría para quejarse sobre las inundaciones, el mal en el mundo o la rotura de su frasco de perfume favorito.

- Si todos los profesores fueran como Flitwick no tendríamos esta conversación. –aseveró Mary mientras abría su habitación, situada enfrente de la suya.

- Te veremos mañana después del desayuno, si el castigo "desconocido" de Shadow nos lo permite, claro está.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza y ahogando un bostezo, Mary se metió en su cuarto, donde Patil la esperaba metida en la cama viendo un programa de cotilleo en la roñosa televisión, con tal interés que parecía que hablaran del último descubrimiento del siglo. Claire echó una última mirada a Snape para ver que éste ni siquiera se dignaba a mirar hacia su zona del pasillo. Desilusionada, cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras el rígido profesor espiaba sus movimientos con el rabillo del ojo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo. ¿Quién será ese tal Lance? Si queréis conocerle, no dudéis en seguir leyendo. Gracias mil a las que me seguís, por cierto, que en el capítulo anterior se me olvidaron los correspondientes agradecimientos. Especialmente a Grenepo, quien me ha animado un montón tras muuuucho tiempo sin que nadie supiera de la existencia de estas dos "divinas" slytherins. Espero leerte por aquí, al igual que al resto, que me habéis animado desde el principio de todo esto. ;)

Ah, perdonad los fallos en las sangrías. No consigo cogerle el truco a esto después de tanto tiempo sin pisar por aquí¡paciencia!

Nos leemos!!


End file.
